


In The Dark He Whispers

by WolfAlphys



Series: Everything Changes [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Science Experiments, Self-Harm, Wolfs nightmares, effects of solitary confinement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAlphys/pseuds/WolfAlphys
Summary: Freedom is what Wolf craves, but it isn't as easy as it seems. Freedom is what the Monsters of the Underground wish. Nothing that is worth it is ever easy especially when you add in resets, a new human and an annoying flower.





	1. I read your diary.

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are thoughts. Sans doesn't use capital letters and Papyrus uses them all. Wish me luck.

 

In The Dark He Whispers.

 

Chapter 1

 

The Human had moved on past Snowdin, Alphys had spotted them on her cameras just as they had left the Ruin's Door. She had watched what the human had done after and she wanted to help them, to be useful....to maybe be part of something that could remove a tiny part of her guilt over her failure to Monster-kind. The guilt over what she had sealed away in the True Lab was crushing her. Her experiments into Determination had failed and she had done everything that she could to try to reverse the damage the DT had caused to the Monsters who had Fallen Down. Nothing had worked and she'd sealed herself away too, not responding to the texts, letters, emails and phone calls she was receiving.

 

Booting up her computer she knew that she couldn't ignore them forever so Alphys resigns herself to reading the emails. Their existence eating away at her, even if she never responded she needed to read some.

 

Only one new message, _Strange,_ she thinks. A large file containing video clips from an address that just slips from her memory as soon as she reads it she puts this down to lack of sleep, if she even thinks about it.

 

Opening the first video on the list Alphys gasps as a humans face appears on the screen and starts talking,

 

“God I'd been so stupid” the human started.

 

Curiosity increasing Alphys watches the first video in silent interest only for it to turn to shock as the human, Wolf, starts talking about Sans and Papyrus.

 

By the end of the first recording Alphys was eager to watch the rest the video journals so she clicks on the second attachment.

 

At the end of the second she had a lot of notes on this Wolfs attitudes, the fact that she was Perseverance and the relationship she was building with the skeleton brothers.

 

“I w-wonder why they've never m-mentioned her before?” She wonders aloud.

 

After the end of the fourth instalment Alphys wondered what had happened to this Monster/Human hybrid, who was keeping them there and how Sans had never mentioned he'd gone up against the Justice SOUL.

 

Alphys spent the rest of the night watching the remaining videos.

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

“knock knock,” Sans called through the ruin door.

 

“Who is there?” a feminine voice answers.

 

“whoo,”

 

“Whoo who?”

 

“i didn't think you were that excited to talk to me” Sans chuckled as the voice joins in.

 

Sans sits with his back to the door as he always does when speaking to the Lady Behind The Door, watching the cave slowly become darker as the day cycle ends. They both sit in silence. Even though Sans cannot see the lady on the other side of the door he feels their company calming him.

 

“I am sorry to ask you this, but have you seen the human yet?”

 

Sans sighs and rubs his neck before his hands find the pockets of his blue hoody as he stands, his calm mood vanishing at that question. “yeah, kept paps entertained for a while. good kid.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“please don't. i made a promise right?” He didn't wait for her answer, “i gotta go. paps gets cranky if i don't read him his bedtime story”

 

With that he takes a shortcut back to his quaint Christmas light decorated cabin.

 

“heya papyrus i'm back.”

 

“WHERE WERE YOU BROTHER? I CHECKED YOUR OUTPOSTS AND YOU WERE NOT THERE!”

 

“heh, just dozing off paps. you know me” He replies as he removes his barely wet slippers and moves further into the room. “ready for your bedtime story bro?”

 

“YES. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAY READY!” With that Sans watches Papyrus run up the stairs to his room. Sans slowly follows, not as hyper as his younger brother.

 

As Papyrus settles himself into his red race car bed Sans smiles and grabs Paps' favourite book. He then sits himself down on the end of the bed and begins to read. Five pages through the book Papyrus is asleep but Sans continues to read. He always finishes the story. After he is done he rearranges the covers on Papyrus, shuts the window and leaves his bro to sleep. Taking a shortcut to the kitchen he retrieves a bottle of ketchup from the fridge.

 

Another shortcut and he's in his bedroom. He looks distracted as he sits on his bed, chugs the ketchup and then throws the empty bottle into the self-sustaining trash tornado at the end of his bed.

 

“welp kid, ya better behave yourself” He mumbles to himself “.....this time” he adds, rubbing his chest as he lays down and falls in to an uneasy sleep.

 

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

Flickering lights, scorch marks on the walls and two spectral lavender wolves running around the large mostly trashed room.

 

“You still can't catch me Freak!”

 

“I told you to LEAVE ME ALONE WEED!”

 

“Then you'd be all alone and we both know you can't take much more loneliness,” he retorted before putting on a mocking facsimile of Wolfs voice, “Please someone let me out! I can't do this” he makes a sad face as he drops the volume of his voice, “I can't” his high pitched laugh rings throughout the room and Wolf screams back in anger.

 

“Screw off Flowey. Don't you have anyone else to bother? Brother? Sister? Petunia? I don't care just go AWAY!”

 

The wolves both dash to where the tiny flower mocked their mistress but once again he disappears into the floor laughing.

 

This time he does not reappear.

 

The wolves trot over to the redhead as she slumps down sitting amid the rubble of the once pristine room. It's not just this room, the whole level looks neglected.

 

“Ganymede, Io, thank you” They are both then dispelled. She sighs “He's right though. I can't take this for much longer” She laughs, hiding her face behind her hands and mumbles, “I'm talking to myself again.”

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

“Darling! What HAVE you been up to!” A metal box with arms and one wheel calls to Alphys from the main door to the Lab. She squeaks and jumps, quickly changing Wolfs video to an anime with a neko girl as she wondered how she had not heard her friend enter.

 

“N-nothing Mett. I'm j-just... I'm just watching Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?”

 

“Alphys you promised me you'd get to work on my other body. I can't stay like this forever, my fans are just screaming for the big reveal. I promised them darling.” he says giving the impression that he's pouting.

 

“I know Mettaton but I'm h-having trouble with keeping the power stable. This body burns through battery's very quickly. Then there is the fact that I can't fully waterproof it yet so you'll have to stay away from Waterfall....and Snowdin.” she slyly looks over to Mett.

 

“That's okay Alphy, He'll jus....I mean I don't really go there much anyway.” His square panels flash in a blush, Alphys giggles.

 

“I have to go Alphy, recording in an hour, I have to look just perfect. Bye Bye.”

 

Alphys is still giggling as he leaves and goes back to the video Mett had interrupted, paying attention to the background.

 

_White walls, cabinets....looks like blueprints?_ She pauses the video on these and tries to study what she can make out of them. _Is that the core? A small portion of it! Oh stars!_ Excitement over more information on the core runs through her, _Come on Alphys don't get too excited it's just blueprints, you were trying to figure out what floor she's trapped on. Okay....so it can't be the True Lab, I've been through there with a fine toothed comb looking for more information on DT....just normal stuff on the desk and I can't see the door from this angle though it looks like an office?_

 

“None o-of this helps!” she exclaims aloud, quickly becoming frustrated so she checks all her notes that she'd taken, any and all observations from previous videos.. There is just not enough information in the background or in Wolfs description of her level.

 

“Maybe I s-s-should just press random buttons in the....in the lift? Could b-be a code?” she knew it was a ridiculous idea but what else did she have? Alphys stands, nervously fiddling with her tail as she tries to decide what to do.

 

“I have to feed the amalgamates first, t-then I can try,” she says to herself finally making a decision.

 

She grabs a large bag of dog food and enters the lift, pressing the button to get to the True Lab. There were more buttons on the panel she had never pressed, one marked marked 'Storage' beside the True Lab one. Unfortunately it needed a key so she had never been in there. It's only then that she realises she doesn't know if it wasactually a storage room for sure.

 

_Key has to be in the lab somewhere,_ She thinks, _I'll check once I'm done here. I have to start looking for her somewhere._

 

The lift stops at her floor and she walks around filling the dog bowls she had left out for the amalgamates, she then calls them for food. Endogeny decides that he wants to play before food so Alphys throws a ball she keeps in her lab coat for just this reason.

 

After seven or eight throws of the ball the amalgamation moves to the food and quickly eats, vanishing off to wherever they go when not playing or eating. Endogeny seemed happy at least and Lemonbread would sometimes quietly sit with Alphys. The others kept themselves to themselves. Memoryhead, Reaper Bird and Snowdrakes Mother all only really engaging with Alphys at meal times. She always tries her hardest to do what she can for them. Its her fault after all that they're like this now.

 

They have told her that they forgive her, she was only trying to help and they were dying anyway. She doesn't believe them, how could she when she couldn't even forgive herself. Why wouldn't they blame her for their current state?

 

Alphys can't help them but maybe she can help the new Human and Wolf. _So lets start looking for that storage key, it has to be in here somewhere, right?_

  


	2. Please Be Real, Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small apology here. I took dialogue directly from the game for a small portion of this chapter. 
> 
> Sans doesn't use caps, Papyrus uses all the caps.
> 
> The song in this chapter is Frozen by Within Temptation, I do not own the song.
> 
> Undertale does not belong to me either I'm only borrowing the characters I promise I'll give them back, cough,cough.

Chapter 2

 

Sans popped up in his Waterfall post, waiting for the Human to pass while he sorted out his illegal hot dog gear, he wasn't supposed to sell stuff from his Guard post but selling stuff gave him an extra layer of safety, no one can attack a shop owner.

That strange guy was still stood next to the nearby Echo Flower. The kid they'd met in Sonwdin, MK, was watching the water mumbling about how cool Undyne was and wondering if he was going to see her today. Sans could tell he was persuading himself to go deeper into Waterfall by himself.

The monotony of nothing happening for awhile sends Sans in to a sleepy haze and just as he starts to nod off Frisk walks up to his post and knocks on the wood beside his head, startled awake Sans sits up with a jump chuckling when he sees who it is, “heya kiddo, whatcha doing?”

Frisk looks from Sans to Waterfall then back, “heading off that way huh?” Frisk nods vigorously then tilts their head in curiosity upon seeing Sans' hot dog stuff. “you hungry? i'm heading to grillbys. wanna come?” Sans watches as Frisk quickly comes to a decision, their expressive face showing their emotions, thoughtful, then curious and finally determination when they once again nod enthusiasticly with a smile on their face. “come on kiddo I know a shortcut.” With that said Sans walks into Waterfall and Frisk follows grabbing Sans' hand as he reaches back for Frisks.

A feeling of cold, not just the cold of a clear winters night but the cold of waking up from a nightmare still feeling like someone is watching, waiting and a stretch of time it would take for them to cough three times passes then warmth encloses them, a comfortable warm, welcoming and calming after the fear they'd felt in that black waiting void they had just travelled through. Sans looks to his side at Frisk noticing their pale and fearful gaze, “you okay there squirt?” They visibly shake themselves and plaster on a smile, Sans shrugs and leads them to the bar passing them a menu as they both take a stool, Frisks giving off a familiar farting noise which they ignore.

“burg or fries kid?” Sans offers.

Frisk spends some time looking through the menu before pointing to fries and smiling up at the skeleton by their side.

“two burgs please grilbz,” he orders from the source of the pleasant warmth, a fire monster who was studying Frisk over the top of his glasses as he wiped the bar top. Turning to look at Sans Grillby nods and moves off through the door on the left.

“so kiddo what do you think of my brother?” Frisk gives a big grin and a thumbs up, “ of course he's cool. You'd be cool too if you wore that outfit everyday. he'd only take that thing off if he absolutely had to. oh well, at least he washes it. and by that i mean he wears it in the shower.”

“here comes the grub,” Grillby walks back in bringing their order and places it in front of the two. Sans feels that Grillby knows his companion is human from the way he keeps looking at them, but he also knows that he will not say anything to the others as he hadn't in the previous Timelines. Nothing really changes in Frisks interactions with the bar owner, even when they kill everyone Grillby never says anything to out the Human. Sans can't blame him, he never does either. No matter what they have done he's never changed a thing.

“want some ketchup?” Frisk shakes their head. “more for me.” Sans then drinks from the bottle, putting it back on the counter top when finished. “anyway, cool or not, you have to agree papyrus tries real hard. like how he keeps trying to be part of the royal guard. one day, he went to the house of the head of the royal guard... and begged her to let him be in it. of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight. but the next day, she woke up and saw him still waiting there. seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training. it's, uh, still a work in progress.” he peeks at Frisk from the corner of his eyesockets trying to gauge their reaction to his next words. Frisk keeps eating away at their burger.

“oh yeah, i wanted to ask you something.” The room goes silent, everything seems to stop as they become the middle of a private bubble, “have you ever heard of a talking flower?” Frisk looks up at Sans at this question to then quickly look away nodding, “so you know all about it. the echo flower. they're all over the marsh. say something and they'll repeat it over and over... what about it? well, papyrus told me something interesting the other day. sometimes, when no one else is around... a flower appears and whispers things to him. flattery... advice... encouragement......predictions. weird, huh? someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick on him” Frisk was looking a little uncomfortable by this point, “keep an eye out okay?” Frisk nods again still not looking Sans in the eye “thanks,” Sans stands back up and the bubble is popped “by the way i'm flat broke. can you foot the bill?” Frisk glares at him “just kidding, grillby put it on my tab.” with that Sans walks out the door into the cold of Snowdin, taking a shortcut back to his sentry station.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

It was dark here, cold and lifeless. All Wolf could make out was a feeling of emptiness accompanied by an unsettling feeling of being watched. Something was waiting in the dark, giving off the impression of eager anticipation.

If you looked hard enough into this darkness you may be able to see some form of movement, like a thick dark shapeless shadow expanding and contracting. This feeling of watchful waiting following Wolf through her nightmare. This one was new. This nightmare feeling more real than the memories of her torture at Gasters hands that plagued her nightly. This felt like somehow she had left her room in the Lab and was somewhere else, somewhere other than her reality. Just out of reach.

She stands in what she believes to be the centre of this formless, disquieting shadow, trying to make out where she is. There is nothing to see, just endless darkness pressing in from all sides and she can feel the panic start to bubble up inside. Wolf reaches for her magic to only feel a familiar pain, the collar sending its subdued but still stinging shock throughout her system.

Gasping for air and praying that she'll wake soon Wolf picks a direction and starts running. She can feel herself moving but nothing around her changes, the feeling of moving but not makes her stop.

“H-hello? Is someone there?” The fearful tremor of her voice echoes in her ears.

Movement from behind startles her to spin around, dizziness making her feel sick as this nowhere causes vertigo to take hold. The feeling of being watched increases with her fear as a patch of darkness seems to take shape.....

Wolf wakes screaming in a cold sweat before the form completely manifests, relief flooding her.

She really didn't want to see what evil she felt waited for her in the darkness.

Calling on her magic Ganymede and Io both manifest with no problem, no shock from the inactive collar still encircling her throat.

“I'm gonna keep you two out for a bit. I really don't want to be alone for a while, man that was scary.” Wolf gets out of bed and heads to the shower, washing away the fear and sweat that nightmare had caused.

On calloused bare feet Wolf walks to the training room where she has been spending more and more of her time recently. With nothing else really to do she starts to dance, the lavender wolves her magic has formed moving with her. As she moves a song comes to her and she starts to sing.

“I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colours seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul  
I would stop running  
If I knew there was a chance  
I tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go

Tell me I'm frozen, but what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you  
When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you  
You say that I am frozen, but what can I do?”

Moving around the room to the music in her head Wolf starts to think of what happened the last time she saw Sans and Papyrus, how she had sacrificed her freedom, how she seemed to be frozen in time in this place, forgotten.

“I can feel your sorrow

You won't forgive me  
But I know you'll be alright  
It tears me apart that you will never know  
But I have to let go”

Unable to continue with the lyrics Wolf continues to dance in the silence her life had become.

She didn't want to give up but she was starting to feel hopeless waiting for a way out or rescue she wasn't sure was possible. No one remembered her and Flowey definitely wasn't going to help her escape. He'd told her once he liked watching her decent into depression, wanted to know how far a SOUL of Perseverance could be pushed.

“H-hello?” a nervous sounding voice calls.

Wolfs head snaps up. What was that? Was she finally hearing things? Had she finally lost her last grip on sanity to start hearing voices now? She sits in silence waiting to see if the voice calls again, eager to be proved wrong but dreading that she'd finally lost it.

“Hello? Is there...I-is there anyone here? ...Alphys this w-w-was a stupid idea and n-now your talking to y-yourself.”

Wolf flies to her feet and out of the room, her wolves dispersing, to spot the yellow dino monster from one of her visions.

“Are you real? Are you really here?” Wolf cautiously asks the monster who had frozen when she'd rushed out of the training room.

“A-are....are you Wolf?”

“Who's asking?”

“My n-name is Alphys. I'm the Royal Scientist I've....uummm....I've come to get you o-out?”

Taking a step back she cautiously responds, “Why?” Wolf was untrusting of the title and the lab coated Monster before her. History had taught her to not put her trust in the Royal Scientist even if her vision had portrayed this one as caring.

Alphys looked uncertain on how to continue. She was never any good talking with people she didn't know and being uncertain made her stutter worse. She also feared Wolf would attack if she felt threatened as Wolf was already stood as if to attack or flee if given any reason to.

Wolf watched as the Monster started to look more and more worried, the way she started to play with her tail and mumbling under her breath. She looked so small and lost, really worried and Wolf started to feel sorry for her. She had never stopped caring for others even if she'd been trapped here for who knows how long.

“How did you get down here anyway?”

“T-the lift? I...uuhh...I..uuhh I f-found a key i-i-in the T-True Lab in a....in a flower pot.....and t-there was a code that I was able to...to hack I'm sorry it t-took me a couple of d-days but I did it.” Alphys starts to ramble.

“Right” Wolf dryly answers.

“Would you like to g-get off of this level? S-see the Underground, meet s-some of m-m-my f-friends?”

Wolf studies Alphys in silence for a while trying to discern if the offer was genuine or if it was a trick to get her trust and start the experimenting on her again. She didn't feel like she was useful for anything else, especially to a scientist. She'd been alone for so long with only Flowey to talk to her trust was shot.....but she really wanted O U T O F H E R E !

“Sure?” Wolf cautiously responds. Still on guard.

Alphys sequels happily and claps her hands together startling Wolf into manifesting her wolves and taking a more defensive stance. Alphys freezes upon seeing them, instantly regretting her happy outburst.

“I-I'm s-s-sorry Wolf I didn't m-mean to startle you,” Alphys quickly stutters as she once again grabs her tail nervously trying to make herself look smaller and unthreatening.

Wolf realises what she'd subconsciously done and once again disperses them. “I'm sorry. I guess I'm jumpy, I'm not used to something moving that fast and not attacking.”

“I r-really a-am sorry.” Alphys repeats.

“Are you okay? I'm seriously sorry for reacting like that, but like I said I'm not used to something moving that fast and not attacking me,” Wolf slowly approaches the fearful dino monster placing her hand on the hand that is twisting her tail tip “I'm worried if you keep doing that you'll pull it off so please stop? I'm not angry okay?”

Alphys smiles nervously and lets her tail go. Wolf still has her hand on Alphys' and she can feel the human and monster magic radiating from the red head, more monster than human, she could only sense the human side while in physical contact.

“D-do you have anything you want to take with you?”

“Huh?”

“Well is t-there...is there a-anything you want to b-bring with you? I have somewhere I can p-put you up and its y-your choice of bed?” Alphys shyly asks again.

“Oh sure! Wait for me a sec?” Wolf runs off only to jog back “You'll still be here when I get back?”

“Yes. W-why shouldn't I be? ….Oh....um, you're not sure I'm real are you?” Alphys sadly adds.

“I'm just making sure, this could all be in my head.” She mumbles before heading off again.

In her room Wolf gathers all the books and notes she'd been reading all on to her bed and threw some of the grey dresses and underwear she had, wrapping them up tightly in the blanket she used. A quick glance around the room confirmed that she had everything she wanted to keep. She never wanted to return to this level.

Wolf runs back to where Alphys is standing, still slightly worried that this was all a cruel hallucination the she'd fallen for.

The yellow dino monster is thankfully still waiting for her.

“So.....lead the way?” Wolf stands there with the makeshift bag uncomfortably over her shoulder, her nervousness starting to show now that she's finally got a way out. This place had been her existence for she didn't know how long and in a way was safe. Out there was unfamiliar, dangerous. She had no idea how other monsters would receive her. Would she be welcomed or hated?

All this flew through her mind as she joined Alphys in the lift, watches her put in the key and press a button.

“So...uumm...I know your n-not going to like t-this but c-can I...can I take a blood sample in the future?” Wolf had stiffened at the question, “N-n-not yet of course. I would l-like you....like you to have trust in me b-before I get anywhere near you with any m-medical equipment?”

“Yeah, not yet,” Silence falls around them as the lift stops at the floor Alphys chose.

“So t-this is the True Lab? Uummm this was the lowest floor I knew e-existed before I found out about you. It's the only place that has beds and nothing will be locked. You can come up to my level a-any time you want. Is that okay?”

The room was large with six pink covered beds, a dog bowl, dead maybe plastic plants and a clock, no windows but no doors either which made Wolf relax a little.

“Will I be alone here?” Wolf looks around at the beds trying to decide which one would do.

“T-there are others on this level.....but as you feel monster they shouldn't give you much trouble. I'll introduce you later but if they do pop up before then Lemon Bread likes to sing so she'll like you. Umm just tell Memoryhead no when he asks you to join them, Reaper Bird and Snowdrakes Mother shouldn't give you any trouble. That just leaves Endogeny, they like to play....a lot,” she reaches into her lab coat pocket and withdraws a yellow ball, “You may want to keep this on you, they are big but very friendly, harmless actually.”

Wolf looks from the ball to Alphys cautiously and gingerly takes it. Its a bit damp. She places it with all her other stuff.

“So w-which bed do you want?”

Wolf decided on the middle bed in the top row and dumped all of her stuff on the bed. “Guess this'll do,” She looks around “Uuumm Alphys?”

“Y-yes?”

Wolf closes her eyes and takes a deep breath immediately wimping out on what she was actually going to ask. “Can I come up to the top level with you now?”

Alphys smiles shyly and nods her head, remembering to move slowly around Wolf on the way to the lift.


	3. Good Doggie Thing?

Chapter 3

 

Alphys watches Wolf as she looks around her lab, picking up her anime figurine and placing her back carefully. Looking at the big bag of dog food and the escalator up to Alphys' room.

“Can I go up here?” she enquires.

“Its n-nothing much, just my room.”

“Oh, I'll pass then.” She continues to wander around having seen everything from the big screen (which is currently off) to the bin, the fridge, to the desk covered in papers and the computer. “Is there anything we can watch? I haven't seen any TV for the longest time and if I have to read those same books again I think I'll cry.” Wolf jokes.

“W-we don't have human TV d-down here. There is o-only MTT TV, some films or a-anime I found i-in the dump?” Alphys offers.

“What are the movies? Can I have a look?”

“S-sure.” Alphys grabs a couple off of her desk, remembering to move slowly, and offers them to Wolf.

Wolf looks through the four offered and chooses a movie with a brightly coloured woman and a tank on the front, “This looks okay I guess?”

Alphys takes it back and boots up her computer, opening the disk drive and inserting the DVD.

As the movie plays Wolf lets herself relax a little and laughs at some parts, while Alphys watches the movie and Wolf intermittently. Wolf notices but doesn't say anything till the end of the movie.

“So who was more interesting, me or Rebecca?”

“I'm s-sorry Wolf.” Alphys nervously plays with her tail again. “I have to tell you something.” She pauses and takes a breath “I didn't j-just find the key for the level you were o-on. I went to look for it. A few d-days.....a f-few days ago I received an email w-with video attachments,” Wolfs eyes narrow, “ It was your video d-diary I guess? But a little way through you mentioned Sans and P-Papyrus and I realised this had to be a few years old. I w-watched all of them over two days and spent a few more searching for....searching for where you were b-being held.”

At the mention of the skelebros names an overwhelming sorrow had frozen to her chair and her face was blank, a distant look in her eye.

“W-Wolf? A-are you okay?” Alphys went to place her hand on Wolfs shoulder but she reacted violently, throwing herself out of the chair, shoving Alphys away from her and standing with her back to the wall Gaster had been thrown up against.

“D-do they know? Did you tell them you found me?” She fearfully whispered.

“N-no? I was g-going to wait for you to settle in b-before I told them you were here.”

“You can't let them know, you can't. He'll be so mad at me. H-he begged me not to.” Wolf was lost in her memories by now seeing Sans' face as he realised what she was about to do, then the blankness and then finally the fear as she made them flee the Lab. “He was so scared of me when they ran. If he remembers me that'll be all that he'll know. He wont know the me from the Lab, the one who befriended them, the one who promised to do anything to protect and free them. All he'll remember is the human covered in blood screaming at them to run before I attack them.” There are tears running down her face now. Her heart breaking all over again for what she'd done to her only friends in this place.

“I-if we show him the videos and t-the records on the three of you I'm s-sure he'll remember you Wolf. Please d-don't....p-please don't cry?” Alphys sadly responds.

“NO! I don't want them to remember. If they've forgotten everything then they've forgotten every bad thing that cracked faced bastard did to them! I do not want them to remember the experiments, the torture, the punishments that Monster did to them. It's a mercy they don't remember. I wish I could forget what he did to me but I can't, every time I look in a mirror I'm reminded. Every time I fall asleep I relive his experiments. I don't want them to go through that. I couldn't do that to them, I loved them too much for that.”

Alphys looks at the sobbing woman in front of her unsure of how to handle the situation. “Wolf, I'm sorry. I won't tell them unless you want me to, okay?”

“I want to leave this place but I know I can't, I'll always be here.” Wolf despondently responded while trying to stop the flow of her tears.

“I c-can take you out a-any time you want Wolf, I'm not keeping you here I p-promise.”

“Not the Lab, the Underground. We're all trapped in one way or another. I got them out of one prison in to another, bigger one. I just hope they're safe and happy.”

“If y-you want I can tell you about Sans? I w-worked with him for awhile in this Lab. H-he's really, really intelligent a-and funny?” Alphys crouches down trying to get Wolf to look at her but she has her eyes to the floor.

“No, Alphys, not yet. I'm sorry. I'm really tired. I think.......I think I'll head back to my bed now okay?” Without waiting for a response she walks to the lift and disappears inside. She had been interested in hearing about Sans but she didn't feel like she could take knowing all she'd missed out on, not just now anyway, maybe later. She did feel guilty leaving Alphys alone to wonder what she'd done wrong though.

Alphys hangs her head feeling really upset about what just happened, “I can't do a-anythig right can I?”

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

Frisk liked splashing through the waters in Waterfall. They loved the peaceful tranquillity of the running water and the Echo flowers were always good to listen to. It was so nice to hear the words they'd last heard, the two talking about their shared wish always filled Frisk with DETERMINATION. There was that one in a secret area that always made them sad though. Whispered low enough that the words could be heard but the voice was unrecognisable.

Frisk hadn't gotten that far into Waterfall just yet having only just picked up the Dusty Tutu from behind a waterfall. Their first proper defensive armour. They were sticking with their stick this run (no pun intended). They giggle to themself thinking Sans may have found that one funny. Come to think about it....after their last life here...maybe not.

They build and pass the first flower bridge always finding it pretty when the petals opened up into a strong enough bridge for them to move into the next room. As soon as they enter they are pulled into a FIGHT with an Aaron. This fight was easy enough, they just had to get him to flex out of the room. That was done and then they were 30 gold up.

Frisk built another Flower bridge in the bottom right corner over to the hidden room to collect the Abandoned Quiche. Listening to the Echo Flower again, “ I just wasn't ready for the responsibility,” still they feel the same sadness they have every time before this one. They wonder if they'll ever find out who left the message.

They go to leave this room, building the Flower Bridge to get them out at the top left, getting the configuration wrong once and having to use the Bell Blossom to rest the puzzle. A nifty little helper she always thought.

Frisk jumps as their phone rings, answering to hear Papyrus' loud and enthusiastic voice and making positive noises to answer his questions about what they were wearing because his 'friend' wanted to know before hanging up. They were not keen about running into Undyne just yet.

The next room was the corridor with twinkling crystals on the roof, Echo Flowers were also dotted along its length. The first Echo Flower explained that once Monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars and that now all they had were the sparking stones in the ceiling. Frisk remembered Sans once saying that he'd like to see the stars for real, even if only the once.

They did feel guilty over that one. They'd gotten them all out once, lived on the surface for nearly a year with Toriel. Unfortunately it had reset and Frisk had woken once again on the bed of golden flowers at the start of the Catacombs in the Ruins. They'd never gotten out again after that. The look of awe on Sans' face when he'd seen the true stars had filled Frisk with happiness. They'd never found out why it had RESET and they were unsure if it would happen again. It always played on their mind why it had happened.

Feeling tired they decided to pick a dry corner to sleep in and hope they can get a few hours before they continue on out of Waterfall. Being well rested would help when they finally run into Undyne. At least now they knew they could run away, first few times had culminated in the majority of their deaths. With this in mind Frisk fell in to a light sleep.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

Wolf found herself unable to sleep, actually she found herself unable to even get to her bed. A large, white, growling, dripping dog-thing was stood a little way down the corridor from the lift. After a few minuets of watching each other Wolf moves forward a little to try to gauge what it would do.

“Are you Endogeny by any chance?” She enquired as she still slowly approached the very large creature. “If you want to play....” that was the wrong word to use by the looks of it because as soon as Wolf said 'play' Endogeny lowered his front half to the ground and bounced around like any other dog. “Uuumm I don't have your ball on me at the moment. It's on my bed in the other room....can I get past to get it? Then we can play for a bit?”

Endogeny watched her for a little and then moved out of her way to let her past, which she quickly did. Walking briskly to retrieve the ball, the dog like Monster following her every step of the way. As soon as Wolf picked up the ball Endogeny once again started to bounce around like a happy, excited doggie making Wolf giggle a little.

“You want me to throw this?” she fake throws the ball and Endogeny runs a little way before returning to give her a little grumpy growl. “Okay, okay. For real this time.” Wolf turns around and throws the ball out the door at the top right of the room and hears it bounce down a corridor, the Dog Monster races after it.

“Enjoying freedom Wolf? ” an annoyingly familiar and smug voice pipes up.

Spinning around Wolf spots Flowey and takes a step back as she looks towards the door not wanting the friendly Monster dog to get anywhere near Flowey, “What do you want?”

“Aaaww thought you'd be happy to see a familiar face,” he sings, “new fun to be had Freak. Was getting bored with the same old, same old.”

“What do you mean Flowey?” She asks.

He ignores the question. “Think they'll accept you? That you'll fit in? If you do you're kidding yourself. Alphys is a scientist. She'll want to see how you tick eventually and you know what that means.” Wolf starts to shake her head and Flowey grins evilly up at her, his face frightening to Wolf. “She'll experiment on you, she'll put you through the same things the last scientist did and that'll break you Wolf. I know how close you are, it shouldn't take much. I can't wait to see how this plays out.” His laugh rings out as Endogeny runs back into the room and gets between Wolf and the gloating little flower. “That's my cue to leave, see you soon Freak.”

“I hate it when he pops in and out like that” Wolf mumbles trying to calm herself as she pets Endogeny, absently wiping his goop off on the bed next to her, not even noticing when it disappears. Endogeny growls in response, “Yeah my Wolves don't like him either.” She sighs, “Okay pupper I'm going to sleep now, you go find someone else to play with please.” he looks at her then walks to the end of the bed she chose and curls up half under it. “Or sleep there, why not. Looks like I have company tonight or whatever the time is.” Wolf feels so grateful that the Monster had decided to do that, she wont be alone for the first time in a very long time.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

It was always so cold here, nothing could ever warm Him up. He felt so scattered, so disconnected, but there was a small thread leading Him somewhere if only He could grasp it. Some where O U T of where ever this was. The other end had called out to Him once but had disappeared before He could make Himself known. They would come back, He just needed to be patient. He'd become used to waiting, a little longer couldn't hurt, then when He was back He could continue where He'd left off. They'd regret they had ever run from Him.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

Wolf was terrified of her nightmares. It either felt like she was somewhere else or she revisited the experiments Gaster put her through. Tonight it was the experiments. She was strapped to the medical room table as Gaster injected the viscus liquid that gave her the ability to see the future into her. It didn't hurt the way the first injections had but Gaster always made sure to test her healing ability after the drug had settled.

This was where her current nightmare started, with Gaster looking down on her as he dug the scalpel in to her arm, starting from just under her shoulder dragging it to her elbow. She refused to scream, she always did to start with but the pain got to much when Gaster got inventive. Like when he decided to rearrange her insides and watch as her healing ability moved them back into place. She'd scream and he would look on fascinated.

She woke up panting, suppressing a scream, expecting to be back in Lab she'd been trapped in. Thankfully she was still in the bed Alphys had offered her, Endogeny still sleeping. Trying to calm herself from the impending panic attack she looks around the room at the cracks in the walls, the dust on the plants, listening to her companions distorted breathing and feeling the roughness of the pink blanket covering her. All to try to ground herself in this moment, to convince herself that this was real and she really was out of the secret Lab.

Feeling calmer now Wolf starts to hum a melancholy tune as her heart rate evens out. She catches a flash of white in the corner of her eye and quickly looks to Endogeny, no reaction, so she keeps humming, a soft echo coming from that direction. Changing the tune to a more lively one Wolf starts to sing and the voice continues to hum along. Smiling to herself Wolf stops and asks who's there. Lemon Bread shyly moves through the door to her left.

“I guess you're Lemon Bread?”

Lemon Bread nods and continues to hum the lively tune. Wolf smiles and picks up where she was before she stopped to ask her question thinking that now she's made two more friends in this place.

 

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone guess the movie they watch?


	4. Rursus

Chapter 4

Things had settled for Alphys and Wolf . The shy dino had enquired on how the purple eyed hybrid was feeling the next morning with Wolf apologising for how she had spoken to Alphys. Alphys had forgiven her telling her not to worry about it. She knew what being alone for so long can do to a person. Alphys had taught herself so much in her self-induced solitude, she already knew mechanics, robotics, hacking and how the Core (mostly) worked. She'd also taught herself genetic coding, DNA sequencing, anything to help with the Amalgamates. 

She really was a nerd, she thought, because anything she could get her hands on she would learn, especially if it helped Monster-kind. Hopefully what she had learned about the human body combined with the previous Royal Scientists notes on Wolf could help Alphys heal her, mentally at least as there was nothing Alphys could do to reverse the physical changes that had been made. She believed only her predecessor truly knew what had be done to the Human and the results of her changes were irreversible, even if the last Royal Scientist had wanted to reverse them.

It felt weird to the scientist to finally have company she could have a proper conversation with. All she spoke about with Mettaton recently was his new body and his fans. Undyne showed up rarely to watch anime with her and Alphys found it hard to concentrate on anything but Undyne when she visited. She had pushed so may people away when she pulled away from public view. The King was sent reports regularly even if they were full of failure he never came to take her job from her which she feared. What else would she be needed for if she didn't have her science or her anime collection? No one would need her and she would just fade away with nothing, no-one and that scared her because what was she without all this, nothing. Those thoughts had taken her to Waterfall once to stand at the Final Fall where she had met Undyne for the first time. She had been just about to step forward......

“Uuummm you okay there Alphys? You spaced out” Wolf shook her from her wallowing.

“Y-yes, s-sorry Wolf. I was......I was just t-thinking,” stuffing down her bad thoughts Alphys looks up a Wolf and shyly smiles “Did you n-need anything?”

“Yeah I uh was wondering if you had any other clothes I could wear?” Wolf was playing with the fraying hem of the one she currently wore and Alphys could see that it looked well worn. “I'm kinda fed up with the grey dresses.”

“I d-don't think I have a-anything that could fit you but I may know someone who might? I-if you don't mind trousers and tank-tops?”

“Seriously Alph I would wear potato sack to get out of this stupid grey thing,” she chuckled “anything will do.”

“I'll j-just text a friend of mine s-she should have something you can borrow?”

“Sure.” Wolf smiles back.

It takes a little while for Alphys to figure out what to say with a few deletes and false starts as nervous as she always was messaging anyone but she gets a readable message down. Undyne texts back almost instantly offering a couple of things she no longer wears saying that she will be over soon. Alphys lets Wolf know that her friend will be over soon.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

She'd have to make the visit quick as wearing full armour in Hotland of all places was.....unpleasant, feels like she's melting unpleasant. Undyne throws some clothes into a bag not caring if it gets crumpled. This was an excuse to see the shy scientist again though she'd never admit it.

There was also the fact that a human had passed into Waterfall. Papyrus had informed her that he'd fought them and made friends with them off all things! With a HUMAN! The killing machines from the surface. Oh Asgore she hoped this one could put up a good fight, just like the ones in Alphys' Human history programs! It would be epic and she would be more of a hero than she was! She had practised her whole life to capture a human SOUL and one had literally fallen in her lifetime.

Once she out of the door and on the first part of her patrol she decides to call Papyrus.

“Yo Paps I want to know what the human was wearing when you last saw them.”

“I DO NOT QUITE REMEMBER! LET ME CHECK!.” Before she can reply he has hung up.  
Shrugging her shoulders she continues on her way to Alphys' lab knowing he'll eventually phone her back.

A few hot and uneventful minuets later Undyne is stood at the Labs door. Unfortunately just as she knocks and Alphys answers her phone receives a message stating what the Human was wearing and that they were still in Waterfall. Disappointed that she can't spend time with Alph but eager to face the Human she sends Pap a text back. 

“Heh sorry Alphys,” She says as she thrusts the bag into the smaller Monsters hand making her stumble back from the force “I gotta go! duty calls! Fuhuhuhuhu!!” Undyne salutes a confused Alphys and rushes out of Hotland back into the more temperate Waterfall.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

 

Watching Undyne gracefully run off through the heat Alphys briefly forgets that she holds the bag until it drops with a soft flump, kicking up the dry dust of the floor. Picking it up Alphys heads to the lift when the object of her attention is out of sight, thinking it was a shame that Wolf and Undyne couldn't meet this time.

The lift always moved swiftly down to the true lab and Alphys walked into Wolfs new bedroom a few short moments later, passing the few Amalgamates who had yet to approach her and make her acquaintance. Lemon Bread was humming quietly teaching the Hybrid a new tune by the sounds of it. Under them Endogeny a constant anywhere Wolf was, the dog creature had really taken a liking to her, Alphys wondered if it had anything to do with the form her magic had taken. She filed that away as something to figure out at a later date when the hybrid trusted her more.

“H-hello Wolf?”

“Oh hi Alphys! I made some friends,” Wolf is smiling at Lemon Bread as she hums an unfamiliar tune along with her “She's teaching me that one, she seems to like it.” Switching her attention to Alphys she enquires “So Alphys what's up?”

“I.....Undyne dropped....dropped off some clothes for you?” She uncertainly replies as she holds out the bag.

“Oh! Thank you! Uuumm are you sure that Undyne won't mind?”

“No s-she said she doesn't wear this stuff any more.”

“Okay then, thank you for this Alph it means a lot to me. You don't have to do any of this yet you are.” she smiles at the timid Monster. “So! Wanna help me choose what looks good on me?” Smiling and nodding her reply Alphys sits on an empty bed as Wolf leaves the room to change. 

It's after the sixth outfit that Wolf notices something strange. She swears that she's tried this combo on before, a deep purple tank top with black jeans and when she goes out to Alphys both she and the Amalgamates react the same way as before. This was definitely strange but Wolf just chalks it up to the outfits being different colours of the same stuff. Until it happens again...and again. Always the same purple and black outfit, always the same reaction. On one loop Wolf asks Alphys if she knows that its repeating, Alphys just looks at her strangely so she says nothing the next loop. She tries to change it but nothing works, it keeps repeating so she just gives in and goes with it. Alphys and the Amalgamates never seem to remember. Nine times it repeats until just as suddenly as it started it stops and Wolf finds a black top in her hands instead of a purple one.

“I'll just stick with this one Alphys, I don't feel like trying any more on.” Wolf says as she walks passed the scientist and curls up on her bed.

“Wolf? What....what's wrong?”

“I'm just tired I guess? It's just been to much you know? I've not been used to this many people in a while, it's not your fault but I just want be alone for a bit please?”

“O-okay,” looking at Wolfs back Alphys waves the Amalgamates over to her “Come on guys lets give Wolf some.......some quiet.” A distorted growl answers from under Wolfs bed “Endogeny p-please?”

“Its okay. They can stay.” The dejected woman on the bed mumbles as the others move away from the door and Alphys and Lemon Bread leave.

The Amalgamates disperse to wherever they hide during the times when Alphys is not there and she makes her way back to the main level of the Lab only to be met with Mettaton as soon as she leaves the lift. 

“Darling what took you so long! I was just about to come looking for you!” his enthusiasticly loud voice shocks her into jumping and embarrassingly squeaking, drawing a chuckle from her best friend. “Sorry Alph.”

Wondering over to the security screen to check on the Human Alphys sees that they are at the crossroads just outside the lab. They were close. Feeling useless in helping Wolf at the moment a thought crosses through Alphys' mind. 

“Umm Mett? C-can I ask you a favour?”

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

Stupid Wolf, stupid Chara, stupid Smiley Trash-bag! They always ruin my fun. Now that Wolf is with that mess of a scientist it's going to be harder to screw with her. Chara is being way to friendly with everyone and wont listen to me, that last run was way to fun, everyone gone and Sans finding his brothers DUST in the snow was just fantastic! Flowey sighs, bored with keeping a low profile. Screw it, I'm going to mess with the trash-bag.

His first stop was the hidden lab he'd found by accident to gather a grey dress, then to Waterfall to grab one of the glowing purple crystals. He then steals a red rag from a bin and drags it all to a clearing behind the comedians sentry station. Now it was time to put things together to vaguely resemble a certain red head. 

In the trees he builds a humanoid form out of the materials he gathered. With the purple crystal for eye, red rag for hair and twigs for the body there is a vague resemblance to Wolf. Time for my game to begin Smiley Trash-bag.

Positioning himself just into Sans' line of sight Flowey moves the facsimile slowly into the forest. Making sure to check if Sans saw it. By the look on his face he did. This is going to be fun! Heehee! Sans is tracking it now, attention fully on the figure but he hasn't taken a shortcut to him yet. 

Flowey watches as Sans stumbles out of his station and follows at a safe distance. He keeps it moving, making sure to either get the 'eye' to catch the light or 'hair' to flow out catching Sans' attention whenever he feels that the trash-bag has lost him. That's this part over, Flowey thinks as he pulls himself and his creation high up into a tree keeping as quiet as he can as he watches Sans search then teleport away.

Flowey then sets up at his next stop, Snowdin town. Waiting for Sans to finish his last break of the day Flowey moves the stick and scraps figure to the left of Grillbys just behind the two flowers, thanking his luck that the two losers were not there at this time of night. 

Sans just strolls right on by. What the hell! He must of seen it! Dragging it along to the next building the stupidly spelt Librarby, he sets up again, this time at the corner of the building.

Paying close attention to Sans' body language as he passes him this time Flowey notices that the skeletons hands fist and he tenses. He keeps moving towards his home as Flowey can feel his anger building, Stupid Trash-bag! But as Flowey was just about to destroy the facsimile Sans turns fast and stalks towards where Flowey is stood. Moving just as quickly the SOULless flower pulls everything on to the roof of the building and out of sight making it before Sans turns the corner. Flowey hides his giggles as he can see Sans searching the area and the treeline for signs of what he saw. Flowey does a little happy dance as he can hear Sans' frustrated mumbling. Sans then storms off home, Floweys laughter filling the silence when he's out of range.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

Someone had been following him all day he was sure of it! And after yesterdays resetting he just wanted a days peace. It couldn't be the Weed, to big, and it wasn't any of the residents of Snowdin. Red hair and something purple in/on? the face, the only person he knows with red hair is Undyne and she would never stoop to wandering through the forest of his home for a prank, not her. No. Whoever this was was messing with him and he needs to find out who and if they are dangerous.

Taking a shortcut to his station where he first saw the figure Sans starts searching for any clues. Anything to prove that someone was there. Disturbed snow was all he was met with and that was what he'd left in the first place. No other sign of another person even being there.

Through the cold of the void Sans steps out next to Grillbys. Again no sign of someone other than those who are normally here. No footprints or any type of track marks to hint at what type of Monster was stalking him. So having spent the rest of the early evening searching all the places that he'd spotted whoever was stalking him a few times Sans decides he's used way to much energy today and heads back to his room.

what was this. who was messing with him and why were there no tracks? Again and again those questions flow through his mind, repeating like an echo as he walks around his treadmill a few times trying to think. 

As he goes to step up onto his bed he looks out of the window and freezes. There in the tree line is the person who's been following him! Quickly and full of fearful anticipation he steps into the Void, pulling up the hood of his blue hoody, to appear a little way in front of the person before they could flee once again. 

Sans approaches slowly with blue magic smoking up from inside his hood as he trys to grab the persons SOUL.

“what? no soul? no life? what is this?” pulling his hood down to get a better look but keeping his magic ready in case this was a trap Sans touches the 'face', running his phalanges around the crystal. A feeling of loss and fear floods him, catching in his non existent throat, causing him to take a step back. Something was missing, this felt familiar but not at the same time and it was frustrating him to no end. Grabbing the purple crystal Sans teleports back to his room. Staring at the crystal and it familiar colour till the morning returns once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rursus. Latin for Again.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but hear Markiplier whenever I read Mettaton. Is it just me?  
> Endogeny is my favourite amalgamation and Alphys is my favourite character, what are yours?


End file.
